The present invention relates generally to automatic transmissions and, more particularly, to a low cost transmission axle seal cover, lubrication dam and rock guard.
Automatic transmissions for vehicles must be filled with fluid to operate properly. In a production environment, the transmission may be filled prior to shipping to the vehicle assembly plant or after the transmission has been received at the vehicle assembly plant. Shipping the vehicle transmission filled with fluid is possibly the most efficient means. This method eliminates operator error such as over-filled and under-filled conditions. Shipping with the fluid also eliminates the necessity for a dipstick.
Conventional transmissions for front wheel drive vehicles include at least one aperture for receipt of a stub shaft. This aperture is conventionally sealed through the use of a stainless steel cup pressed on to the journal of the shaft. An axle seal sealingly engages the transmission housing and the stainless steel cup to retain the fluid within the transmission housing. While this design has functioned sufficiently in the past, it is desirable to provide an improved transmission axle seal cover, lubrication dam and rock guard.